fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinity (Ouroboros)
Summary (WIP) Vinity is the general to the Draconian empire. She is in the category of the most skilled and powerful swordsman of all time. Her scale is called "Phantasm blade." It allows her to extend the reach of her blade up to kilometers. The other end of her sword that extends further is not visible. Meaning if she attacks from a distance, she is capable of cleaving them in half. This effect makes her sword heavier, but she has trained her arms and sword skill to attack quickly even when her skill is at max range. This is what makes her one of the most dangerous swordsman out there. Her skill alone without a scale is enough to take out most people, with her almost complete mastery of it makes her a force to be reckoned with. Vinity and the academies made a deal. That every year, she is allowed to recruit a member of each academy into her empire. She normally makes this decision during tournaments. Thus Raika and Malcaya's students are often the prime picks due to rankings. When someone joins her empire, they are conditioned to remove all trace of whom they formerly were. She brainwashes them to become perfect super soliders. This is because Vinity thinks soliders that are heartless are the most suitable for war. She makes them effective heartless killing machines. She also made it a rule that the academies share 50% if their earnings with the empire. Making most of them sucked up and dry. Because of this, she is the biggest threat towards the academies. Vinity also likes to perform public executions for those that go against her empire. She does not do it for humiliation, but get the people accustomed to the sight of death. Vinity once fought a member of Dignitas. A group of evil, extremely powerful swordsman. She was defeated, even tho during the time she was already a high ranking swordsman. This prompted her to take measure to defend against these threats by training, and creating the most powerful and heartless warriors. Although she is seen as the biggest threat to the world, they all learned she indeed was not. She was captured and defeated by Cynthia, and sent to jail for all of her crimes. However when the empire weakened, Dignitas struck. Forcing them to fight evil with another evil. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Vinity Origin: God Genesis/Ouroboros Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Human Dragon Hybrid, General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Aura, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Fatal wounds via aura), Non-Physical Interaction (Via Aura), Enhanced Senses, she can extend the range of her blade with a phantasm up to kilometers. This phantasm blade is not visible Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Even regular humans are infinite dimension at their core without having a divinity level. Even a being with a divinity level of 1, is more than infinitely times stronger than regular human. Dragon realm hybrids are superior to the regular humans in Azura's multiverse. Comparable to Dignitas members) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Malcaya) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level (Tanked attacks from Malcaya, Raika, and Cynthia) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with Phantasm blade Standard Equipment: Her katana Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: The longer the blade extension, the more it ways, the more it slows her down. She has trained herself to be able to limit this weakness Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phantasm Blade: Vinity can extend the range of her sword with a phantasm. It makes her blade extremely longer, however the phantasm blade itself is not visilbe making this ability extremely dangerous. She can even do fake out, where she would attack from a distance, only to not actually do it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Combat Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 1